This invention relates to a flexible, foldable golf club bag.
Conventional golf club bags are typically formed into fairly rigid receptacles having circular or oblong cross-sections into which all of the golf clubs to be carried are placed. In some configurations, plastic cylindrical tubes are positioned in the bag, each of which is for receiving a different one of the golf clubs.
With the above designs, the size and shape of the bag is fairly rigidly fixed so that a predetermined volume of space is required to store or transport the bag. This limits storage flexibility when traveling or moving about and can cause inconvenience when inadequate space is available for accommodating the bags.